I'm just the same as I was
by LadyCissyMalfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione are having a bout of passion and ecstasy. Draco is trying to show the Gryffindor know it all that he truly has feelings for her. 18 Rated Mature as it's about sex. One-shot


** "I'm just the same as I was"**

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Dramione story, and for some reason was inspired by the song "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. It starts out pretty intense, lots of smut, don't like it, don't read it. R&R would be greatly appreciated!**_

___He had her pinned against the wall; her delicate fingers intertwined in his pale gold locks, small gasps emitting from her plump rose colored lips as his kisses trailed down her jaw and to her pulse point. It had all happened so fast; one moment she was sitting at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, the next he was sitting next to her throwing back shots of fire whiskey together, hoping to drown out their sorrows and pain. And now, they were in his flat, his expert hands exploring her thin figure. _Oh Gods, what were they thinking! _But at this moment, neither one cared. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess had found comfort with one another, silver met cinnamon, good danced with evil, lust fringed on the cliff of love. If one had been watching from afar, they would have seen two helpless lovers, trying to find peace within them._

___They moved to the bedroom; his pale skin glowed in the moonlight as he lifted her effortlessly onto the bed. Her creamy skin clashed with the black silk sheets as delicate fingers traced the outline of his well chiseled abdomen. They were lost souls in a city of life. He had power, money, women fawning at every move he made. She had her job and family, friendship and loyalty. But they were never the same after that fateful night that neither could forget. Both had lost so much; they fought hard, hoped immensely, and grieved harder. They found closure within each other, the mental peace they both had been searching for._

_ She let out of a soft moan as she felt the pool of warmth settle within her core; the response of his ministrations to the golden haired witch beneath set his senses on edge. His long slender fingers explored every inch of her; the curve of the creamy mounds with the beautiful rose colored buds centered in each mound, her flat abdomen without mar or imperfection. Then on her left forearm, the faint outline of a scar could be seen in the moonlight, one that he could never deny seeing before: _Mudblood. _He faintly ran a finger down the scar, causing her to shiver slightly. Once again, silver met cinnamon, and he felt the overwhelming need to give her the closure she deserved; the peace he had robbed from her. He placed gentle kisses over it, hoping to forever ease the pain that he had unintentionally caused her from this very scar; for not standing up for her when she needed it most. _

_ She moaned under his kisses, sending him on his edge and kissing her with such ferocity. His tongue danced with hers, his hands trailed down to her heat, feeling the slit and her nectar glistening the creamy folds. The Slytherin felt his own arousal begin to twitch and if even so, become even more alert than it had been before. Her mind raced; the man on top of her had caused her years of torment and pain, but now they had both grown up, and he had changed. No longer was he the foul, cowardly Death Eater, but a handsome and strong young man. _

_ However, she soon lost all her thoughts as he took his hard member and gently massaged her hot, wet core with his tip. Her back arched and she panted slightly, trying to hold onto all lucidity. He leaned down towards her, taking one of her perky rose colored buds between his fingers and pinching, tweaking it expertly. His erection grazed the sensitive pearl between her folds, send a jolt of electricity throughout her body._

_ "This is what I feel for you; This is always what I have always felt for you."_

_His words surprised her; all the years of torture was because he truly had feelings for her? She didn't have time to process his words as he took the bud in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive skin and nipping at it gently with his teeth. Another surge of warmth pooled in her core, a whimper of ecstasy graced her rosey lips. _

_ He couldn't wait any longer; her reaction to him was too much to handle, and his member was glistening with his own need for her. He lifted himself up a bit, taking his long, hard erection and placing it at her entrance. He could feel her wriggling her hips as if she couldn't wait to have him inside of her. He gave in, pushing himself in to the hilt, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He could feel her velvety soft walls rhymithcally pulsating around his length, her warmth engulfing him. He moved slowly at first, gripping her luscious hips as he pumped in and out of her heat._

_ "Draco, harder!"_

_It was her only command and he obliged, moving with such ferocity he was bound to hurt her. But she only yelled out in pleasure, their bodies glistening with arousal, both fighting to hold out their orgasms. _

_ He leaned towards her, his hips moving at an unnatural speed, penetrating her as if this was their last night together. He kissed her hard, his tongue gliding her bottom lip as if seeking for permission to enter. She granted, opening her mouth slightly and their tongues fought for dominance; they fought for release of their demons. She tasted of roses, her scent of vanilla and hydrangeas reminded him of his mother's garden in the summer; it reminded him of freedom and peace. He wanted more of her, and she wanted more of him. His scent of spices, and hickory, they reminded her of the holidays. He tasted of cinnamon and passion, things that sent her senses into overdrive. _

_ She pulled away from his kiss, her body arching into his as her body began pulsating in ecstasy. Her stomach muscles clenched tight, her heart raced and her breathing was spastic. He threw his head back and let out a guttural groan, feeling the velvet walls become slick with her nectar, pulsating around him, milking him to release with her. And he did just that; he pumped harder, trying to draw out her ecstasy, while reaching his own. His buttocks tightened, and he jerked slightly as he released his seed deep within her, causing her to moan from the new sensation. _

_ He stayed joined with her, pulling her to his side as he eased himself down, keeping her as close as he could. Silver met cinnamon, and he could see the things running through her mind. It would only be a moment before she would be voicing her thoughts; could it be possible she hadn't wanted to do this? That after all his years of searching and hoping for her, it would all be wasted after this one night?_

_ "You've changed Draco. You're not the same person you used to be."_

_He shook his head slightly, pulling her closer and placing his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss._

_ "I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was, now don't you understand? I'm never changing who I am, you're just realizing my love for you."_


End file.
